


I Will Mock You Forever

by Mianarazta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianarazta/pseuds/Mianarazta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stopped in his tracks as soon as he opened the front door. “Are you coloring in your butt?”</p><p>"Yeah, I'm coloring in my butt."</p><p>Or in which Scott is an idiot and Stiles laughs at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Mock You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For [ littleandnerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleandnerdy) because you're the best :)

Stiles stopped in his tracks as soon as he opened the front door. “Are you coloring in your butt?”

Scott just lifted his head from where he was hunched over his back with a marker on his hand. He didn't seem startled at all. The perks of being a furry creature of the night, Stiles thought. It also meant he had no problem whatsoever with being caught by his best friend, which Stiles figured, was just a testament of their entire friendship.

"I have a big interview coming up and my suit has holes in it. I can’t sow, I don’t own navy boxers, so.. "he shrugged, waving the black marker in his hand. "Yeah, I'm coloring in my butt."

Stiles stared at him.”Then wear another one.”

"Dude, I don’t _have_ another one. I'm flat broke, my other suit options are track or .. You know, birthday.”

"Why didn't you just ask you mother?"

"I did." Scott’s expression turned sheepish and he resumed the butt painting.

"She threatened to sow hearts in it, didn't she?" Stiles guessed. It wouldn't be the first time.

"No.. She said I was a grown up man and it was time to start acting like it. She said I was a disgrace to all men out there and that this was the reason she had always wanted a daughter.."

Stiles huffed and dropped to the couch with a loud puff. “What the hell did you do to get her so mad?”

Scott stopped coloring again to wave his hand around. “Dude, I don’t know! I was nice to her and everything, in the end I just stood there staring at her and she turned her back to me and left, muttering about how I was a bad son. I swear to God, I have no idea what I did.” 

Stiles chuckled at Scott’s exasperated expression. “Next time you go there, if you just treat her nicely without asking her for any favours, I'm sure you’ll be alright.”

Scott dropped to the couch next to him. “Yeah, I guess.”

They stood there for a few moments in silence before Scott broke it with a chuckle. “She was so mad, though”

Stiles grinned at him.

“Seriously, I don’t think ever seen her so mad since that thing with the candles. Dude, stop laughing, it was terrifying! Stop laughing!” Scott was weak though, and it was not long they were both laughing.

"Sorry dude, I just- I'm trying to picture your face during the whole scene, it's priceless!" Scott shoved him making Stiles laugh again.

“Why didn't you just called me, though? I'm a bit taller than you but I'm pretty sure I could've find something that fitted you.”

"Honestly, I didn't even think about it."

"You’re an idiot, Scott."

They both looked down at Scott’s hand, still clutching the black marker.  
"Yeah.." Scott breathed out.

Stiles cracked up again “You were coloring in your butt!”

Scott shoved at him half heartedly “Shut up.”

"Seriously, that was the first thing that came to your mind? Not calling a friend, not asking someone else to sow it for you? No. You figured the best option was coloring in your butt!!"

Scott’s groan was muffled by Stiles’ laughter.

"You were paiting your butt!!"

This time Scott jumped on him “Stop mocking me! I was desperate!”

Stiles just laughed harder, Scott grabbed his wrists trying to make him stop. Stiles was laughing so hard he couldn't even put up a fight. It was not long before they were both laughing uncontrollably again.

Stiles stilled suddenly, hitting Scott’s shoulder. “Wait, wait, wait.” his face turned into awed horror. “Did you use a permanent marker?”

Scott frowned in confusion. “Yeah, otherwise it would just come off during the day, why?”

Stiles bit his lip to keep from laughing. “So what you’re telling me is that for the next couple of days or so you’re going to walk around with your butt and legs with black spots all over.”

Scott groaned, bringing a hand to his face. Stiles howled with laughter again, falling back to the couch and clutching his stomach. Scott got up and started walking towards his room.

"Wait, wait, dude." Scott paused, turning slightly to see Stiles concerned face. "What if you run into Cruella?"

Dog jokes. 

Seriously, what did Scott ever did to deserve someone like Stiles as a best friend. 

He kept walking leaving a cackling Stiles behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't betaed or anything so feel free too point out mistakes and such. 
> 
> Feedback is very very much appreciated :D
> 
> (It's from that scene in HIMYM, I just thought it would apply to Scott and Stiles <3)


End file.
